


Season of Firsts

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Series: Holidays 2018 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, first snow, holiday fic, romantic lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: Virgils first proper Christmas with the others, and his first time experiencing snow.





	Season of Firsts

Virgil knew what snow was, because Thomas knew what snow was, he’d seen snow. However, Virgil had not seen snow. There weren't really seasons in the mind palace, they only happened in the Imagination. Which is where they were now. Apparently, it was tradition for the others to go into the imagination for Christmas. Last year, Virgils first ‘real’ Christmas had been in the mind place. So as not to scare him Logan had later explained.

But now they had asked him to come into the imagination with them. To experience a proper Christmas, Logan had insisted. Virgil had not often seen the imagination, as Roman did not often invite him in. However, Virgil did not recall it looking like this. The ground and trees and everything was covered in soft fluffy cold white stuff. Virgil knew it was snow but his brain seemed unable to make that connection. So he stood in awe until the others noticed him lagging behind.

“Virgil! Come on keep up!” Roman calls half-turning

“Uh sorry!” Virgil shouts and picks up the pace to catch up with the others.

“It’s so pretty!” Patton squeals running ahead a few steps making the snow fly up

“I agree with Patton, you have done a wonderful job this year, Roman.” Logan smiles squeezing Romans hand. 

“What do you think Virgil? Everything you could Imagine” Roman laughs softly at his own joke

“I could never imagine this,” Virgil says softly “The, the snow. It's so perfect” 

“I think its a bit powdery this year. Not as good for making with.” Roman says absently

“Nonsense Roman. The snow is ideal, particularly for Virgils first time truly experiencing it.” Logan says

“Wait, what?” Patton asks 

“I am assuming you are referring to this being Virgils first experience with snow.” Logan says “Where do you expect he may have experienced it before now? The imagination is the only place in the mind palace where it snows. Prior to now, Virgil has rarely been invited.” 

“Oh,” Patton says softly

“It’s okay Pat. I get to have snow now.” Virgil says

“But you missed so much!” Patton exclaims

“Sure, but focusing on the past won’t fix the now.” Virgil shrugs “I fixate on the bad stuff too much. Lets enjoy the good stuff while we can huh,”

“You are right Virgil. Come on! The cottage is aways ahead still. Onward!” Roman exclaims


End file.
